1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display apparatuses, image processing apparatuses as well as image processing methods, imaging apparatuses, and programs. Particularly, the present invention relates to a display apparatus, an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, an imaging apparatus, and a program that allow an image to be presented to a user with a greater sense of presence than conventional devices and methods.
2. Discussion of the Background
As an example of a conventional apparatus for presenting a user with an image with a sense of presence, a display apparatus including an immersion screen is known. In the display apparatus including the immersion screen, the user is presented with an image that would be perceived by the vision of the user assuming that the user were in a virtual space (hereinafter referred to as an immersion image where appropriate). Thus, by viewing the immersion image, the user is able to experience a sense of presence as if the user were actually present in the virtual space provided by the immersion image.
The present inventors recognized several deficiencies with regard to the above-described conventional systems and methods. For example, since the display apparatus including the immersion screen, described above, displays an image that would be perceived by the vision of the user assuming that the user were in a virtual space, it is sometimes difficult for the user to grasp a relative position of the user in the virtual space provided by the immersion image.
As another example, in an automotive racing game (i.e., a racing video game), a bird's-eye image of an automobile driven by a user is displayed as viewed from a certain viewpoint. In this case, the user is able to readily grasp the position of the automobile the user is driving, and thus drive the automobile in a more realistic manner.
However, in a case where a birds-eye image is displayed, compared with a case where an immersion image is displayed, a sense of immersion and a sense of presence are diminished.